Ivy's Timeline
Ivy's Timeline is a GoAnimate video uploaded to YouTube by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on July 15th 2013 Cast *Ivy as Ivy Smith *Kate as Kate Smith *Diesel as Diesel Smith *Eric as Eric Smith *David as David Smith *Lawrence as Doctor Transcript Kosta Karatzovalis: Welcome to my first Ivy Smith gets grounded episode. But first, he the story of Ivy Smith! Text: Ivy's Timeline Kate: Ow (x15), Diesel, come here! Diesel: What is it, honey? Kate: The Baby is coming! Diesel: Let's take you to the hospital! (At the Hospital) Diesel: Doctor, is she going to be alright? Doctor: Yes, I you need to do is to push, Push (x5)! Diesel: Push! (x25) Kate: Shut up, I'm trying. Wah (x20)! Doctor: Congratulations, it's a girl, what will you like to name her? Kate: I'll name her Ivy! Diesel: That's is good name! Oh look, her eyes have just wide open! (Ivy wakes up and smiles) Text: Ivy Smith was born on May 24th 2010 David: Hey Mom and Dad, what did we miss? Diesel: Eric and David, you can come out here and see your new baby! Eric: That's us see. (Eric and David are Shocked) Eric: Oh she looks stupid! David: She looks ugly! Ivy: (Bubbles crying sound effect) Diesel: You both called your baby sister Ivy stupid and Ugly Oh (x20)! Eric: But Dad and Mom, we want it a baby brother, not a baby girl. David: I agree with Eric. Diesel: It doesn't matter, you have now a girl and that's final! But I ground you both anyways your grounded (x7) for infinity! Kate: Let's go home! Text: Age 1 Diesel: Now Eric and David are grounded, let's watch The Save-Ums! (Ivy is laughing with Bubbles laugh sound effect) Text: Age 2 Diesel: It's christmas 2012 and while Eric and David is still grounded and gets a coals for christmas, I will now control the camera! Say Hi to the Camera Ivy! Ivy: Hi camera, But Ivy was presents now. Diesel: OK OK, you can open up, and see you in here! (Ivy opens up her presents when she finds) Ivy: Yay (x8). It's the Save-Ums DVDs, Thank you Mommy and Daddy! Diesel: Your welcome, Ivy! Kate: Merry Christmas. Text: Age 3 Kate: Ivy, today is your birthday, and that's means it's time for plastic surgery for your new look! Ivy: OK! (at the Children's hospital) Ivy: Mommy, Are you sure about this? Am I too scared to get plastic surgery or Ivy will rather die? Kate: Fear not, you can use a new look like I said! Doctor: Mr. and Mrs. Smith, you can please leave the room, I am about to get Ivy the anesthetic. Diesel: Good luck darling! (Her mom leaves the room) Ivy: No (x8)! I'm so scared! Doctor: Don't panic little girl, just hold still, this won't hurt at all! (Magic realistic hand grabs Ivy. Real realistic hand puts down Ivy with her new look) Ivy: How's Ivy look doctor? Doctor: Excellent! Diesel: Wow, you look adorable! Kate: You look great! Now come on, let's go home for your presents! Text: the Next Day, suddenly! Diesel: Eric and David how dare you both killed the Save-Ums again Oh (x14), they were my favorite TV characters! Also, it was Ivy's number 1 favorite tv show and you made her cry! Ivy: You killed Barney (Bubbles crying sound effect)! David: But Dad, the Save-Ums are retarded. Kate: We don't care, you just spoiled you sister! Eric: But we're so (x10) sorry! Diesel: Your apologies is not happening this time! Besides, it was Ivy's birthday yesterday, because she has the Save-Ums DVDs last Christmas! For that, you are grounded (x8) for 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890 years. Kate: Go to your rooms now while we will unground your sister! Eric and David: (Morcecai and Rigby no soundclip) Kate: Don't worry Ivy, your brothers are now in her rooms being grounded, but we will go to get some ice cream! Ivy: Yay, I like Ice cream! Text: Present Day! Diesel: Damn it, who spilled my coffee at the bench?! Kate, get over here right now! Kate: What's wrong Diesel? Diesel: someone made a mess in a kitchen, the coffee is all over the kitchen bench! Kate: Oh my God! That must be Eric and David! Diesel: Eric and David, both of you get over here right now! Eric: What is it now Mom and Dad, are we still grounded? Diesel: Close, but first, do you know what happen? Kate: Tell us right now! Eric: What, I don't know. David: What about Ivy? She could possibly made this mess! She is younger so she should better, let's call her! Diesel: Fine, but be quick! Eric: Ivy, get over here right now! Ivy: What is it big brother Eric? Kate: Ivy, did you know something about this? Ivy: Um (x8)! OK, Ivy did it, I made a mess in the kitchen! Diesel: Oh (x20)! Ivy, we can't believe that you made a mess in the kitchen! We thought you are a good girl for your best behavior and now you are no longer ungrounded! That's it, this time, you are grounded (x10) for 5 years! Kate: This means you not have Christmas this year and you'll be getting coal in your stocking! David: Go to your room right now or you will beaten up by the Power Rangers! Eric: And stop crying like Bubbles, it's your own fault! Wait! Before you go, I have to tell you. This time, we now hate your baby shows for life! Ivy: (Bubbles no sound clip) now I am grounded (Bubbles crying sound clip)! Diesel: Boys, thank you for telling us the truth, you both are no longer grounded! Kate: What about if we can go to the video store as your reward for being good boys? Eric and David: Thanks Mom and Dad! Diesel: Well, what are we waiting, let's go to the video store. (The End) Kosta Karatzovalis: And that's Ivy Smith's timeline, hope your enjoy this video! This is Kosta Karatzovalis signing off! Category:Series based on The Metal Punk's spin-offs Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Timeline Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis